Amarante Flowers That Never Fade
by Black Karma
Summary: In that horrible dark place, Marik's father orders his son to find a wife to grow up with. But when he fails, his father chooses for him. Will Marik like this girl? Romance later chapters... MarikXoc Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1: Amaya Night Rain

A/N: I don't own Yugioh or it's Characters.

**Amarante Flowers That Never Fade **

Chapter 1: Amaya Night Rain

Slowly, without a word, I rose, turning away from the girl and walking to the far end of my chamber. Each step was agonizing pain that shot thought my body; I refused to let her see that. Upon reaching the end of the chamber I rested my hands against the wall, straightening my arms and leaning my body forward. I inspected the wall in front of me memorizing every crack and rock in the stones. Trying anything to keep her shut out. I could feel a myriad of emotions racing through my senses, twisting my thoughts in a hazy state of mind. They were all muddled together in a chaotic heap of sensations, wreaking havoc in my consciousness. Reinforcing one, contradicting the other, yet failing to create any coherent sense. I closed my eyes, desperately trying to put my thoughts in order. I let my memory take me back to the desert in the cell...In that ominous place of bloodshed, only one thing had kept me alive. _One purpose, one person._ I let out an exasperated sigh. _I knew. _I knew in my heart who that person was. It was her. It was... Kira.

            It began to pour that day. A rare thing for the hot, sandy place called Egypt. I walked in the tunnels, hearing the rain echo in the walls. I never knew what rain was like. All I knew is that my dad didn't want me outside. He's having people come to visit me, which rarely happened. Kind of like the rain. Lately father has girls coming to spend the night and walk around. I'd meet them and walk around the tunnels with them. Chatting just to find out about them. However girls I've met I don't like and I scare them off. They tell their fathers they don't want to stay. I'm too young to be thinking about girls but father insists that I grow up with my future wife.

"Master Marik." Odion called running after me.

I cringed and the words master and turned to face the older teen that my father refuses me to call brother. "Yes?" I asked not bothering to ask him not to call me master when I know he'll do it again.

"You're father summons your presence in the vault. There seems to be a new visitor." He stated.

"Another one? Why must I be bothered with a girl now anyway? I'm too young." I sighed making my way back towards the vault.

Once entering the room my father sat in the center chair. Across from him sat a woman who had a small girl at her side. My older sister, Ishizu, accompanied my father.

"Here he is." My father announced me drawing the girl and the woman's attention. "Come here, Marik." My father ordered.

I mentally sighed and made my way over. "This is Malden," He stated addressing the older woman. "And this is her daughter, Kira." He stated introducing the girl.

I took a seat at my father's side, like many times before. I stared at the girl whose name was Kira; she had brown hair and green eyes, which she used to stare at the floor with.

I didn't bother listening to anything Malden and my father talked about; it was always the same old stories. I'm not sure how many more I could listen to before I drowned in my boredom.

"Marik, why don't you show Kira around she will be staying with us after all." My father awakened me from my thoughts. _Yeah right she'll stay, She'll stay as long as the others. The most being five hours, before running to her mother. _

"Sure thing." I stated standing up. Kira stood up as well and we made our way out of the room.

"So how old are you, Kira?" I asked trying to bring something to life.

"I'm 9 Marik-sama." She stated never lifting her head.

"So am I. I'll be turning 10 in two months though." I stated not caring if she was listening or not. Most likely not seeing on how the others didn't.

"Are you excited, Marik-sama?" she asked.

My eye twitched. "No." I stated flatly. _Why can't you be like the others and not care to ask questions?_

"Oh." She went silent again as we reared the corner.

"How long to do intend on staying? All the others left before a day." I stated.

There was no answer. Just the quiet sounds of the rain that echoed in the halls. Tension filled the air. I didn't like it, so I stopped walking and turned to her.

"How long do you intend on staying?" I asked again anger rising in my voice.

It was silent again. I was angry. Did she hate me already? She didn't give me a chance at all.  I was about to tell her to leave when she spoken.

"Forever." She answered her voice almost lower than a whisper. "I intend to stay forever, Marik-sama." She raised her head from the ground locking her green eyes with my violet ones. Her eyes held complete sorrow. I pulled the girl into my arms locking her into my embrace.

It took a moment before she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me back.

"Come now. We should head back to the vault." I stated pulling back.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe this girl, Kira. Can be my friend._

We entered the vault to see that Malden had left. "Father, where is Kira's mother?" I asked.

"Why she left. Didn't Kira tell you? Malden is going on trial. Malden feels that she is going to lose, so she brought Kira here." My father answered. "Ishizu, take Kira to her room please." Father instructed.

"Of course father. Come Kira." Ishizu stated leading Kira out of the room.

"Father if you don't mind me asking. What is Kira's mother going on trial for?" I asked confused.

"For the murder of Kira's father." He stated.

"You mean Kira WILL be my wife in the future?" I asked.

"Of course, she doesn't have a choice. Now be off. I have work to do." He stated shooing me away.

I left the room, my thoughts in a muddled. _Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't Kira tell me?_

To be conutined…

A/N: tell me what you think. It could take a while for the next chapter I need to update my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2: Lilith Of the Night

A/n: Something short not too long. If any body has any ideas they want seen, let me know.

**Amarante Flowers That Never Fade **

Chapter 2:  Lilith Of the Night

            That night during dinner Kira sat next to Ishizu, across from me.

Father explained to Kira what my everyday activities were, such as studying and other boring things that were to be finished by the end of each day.

The poor girl looked as if she was about to die from boredom but she nodded her head to show that she understood.

Odion came out with some other servants and set the food down on the table. A fresh bottle of red wine was put on the table, my father's favorite drink with dinner.

While father drank his wine, Ishizu, Kira and I enjoyed our fresh Nile water; I find it better than the alcohol.

I watched Kira slowly pick at her food, not really eating it, more like rolling it around the clay plate.

Father didn't seem to care that she wasn't eating so I guess I shouldn't either.

When dinner was finished, Ishizu and Kira helped Odion clear the table, while my father walked me down to the study, where he would have me look up data from Ancient times. I would be in there for hours studying the hieroglyphics on the walls.

It seemed as if hours had past before I heard a gentle knock on the door. I turned to see Kira sanding in the doorway.

Her jade eyes were casted to the floor, her hair hanging slightly in her face. A small, petit, fake smile was plastered on her face. I wanted to rip it off, and turn it into a real smile.

"Kira." I call out her name, softly as not to startle her.

"Marik-sama, you've been in here for two hours. Your father has asked me to tell you to take a break and walk around for a while." She stated never lifting her eyes.

"Oh alright. Would you like to accompany me?" I asked her.

"Yes, Marik-sama. That would be nice." She smiled, a real smile this time.

The walk was mostly silent the whole time. Every now and then I'd ask her a question like what her favorite color was, and she reply ending with Marik-sama. It was driving me nuts, I wanted to ring her neck and tell her to stop calling me that.

I stopped at her room to drop her off. We said our goodnights before I headed back to the study to put my books away, before heading to my room.

It was getting late and my lamp oil was running low so I blew the fire out and crawled into bed.

About twenty minutes past and I could hear light footsteps in the hallway. I sat up and faced my open door. A light flickered on the walls in the hallway, like from a candle, much like my oil lamp.

I stood up and walked into the hallway and looked to see Kira looking at one of the walls with hieroglyphics on it.

"Kira?" I called out, making the girl jump and drop her candle. The hallway grew dark, extremely dark.

"Marik-sama?" Her voice called out in the darkness.

I placed my hand on the clammy wall, walking forwards her voice. My footsteps were echoing in the narrow passage way.

"Marik-sama?" She called out again.

"Kira, calm down." I stated finally finding the girl. "What were you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, Marik-sama." She stated, as I could feel my teeth grit together.

"Well let's get you back into your room, but first we need some light." I stated bending down, looking for the candle she dropped. Finding it, I picked it up and grabbed her hand pulling her to my room. I found a match on my table near the bed and lit her candle. Handing it back to her.

We made our way down the narrow passage, past my father's room to hers. Walking inside with her I took the candle and placed it on a stand.

She walked over to her bed, taking a seat on it. "Marik-sama, I'm scared." She stated, her voice not higher than a whisper.

I turned to face her, walking over to her bed, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure all will happen for the better." I stated, not really knowing what the hell I was talking about, but she smiled nonetheless. So I guess the simple saying made her feel better.

"Thank you, Marik-sama." She gave me a hug, which I returned back.

"Time for you to go to bed." I stated pulling back.

She went under the covers as I walked from her room, I stopped at the doorway.

"Night, Kira." I whispered.

"Night, Marik-sama." She whispered back, and I could almost hear the smile coming her face.

I made my way down to my room, were already becoming good friends, maybe tomorrow we can play some games. I smiled at the thought. Of course I have to get her to agree. Tomorrow should be a better day.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: **Buthainah Soft sand**

A/n: Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.


	3. Please Read Important

Please Read: Important

Author's Note:

Hey I am sorry but I will be unable to up-date for a while. I have just come out of surgery and my mind is still a little foggy from them putting me to sleep. Also I am in pain and school will be starting soon, which causes me to fall a little back. So please just wait for my up-dates to come. Thank you.

Sugarbaby89


End file.
